wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Placeholder Album Profile
This is a placeholder template for new albums and EPs. Go ahead and copy-paste the source code of this page to help you make pages for upcoming or recent releases. This is normally where you would give a brief description of the album, such as: Brand-new idol MONSTER BOURGEOiSiE is the debut album by BiMBO, set to be released on May 29th, 2020. It will come in two CD-only editions and a limited edition Blu-Ray edition. Also, don't forget to fill out the infobox with anything you know about the album. If there are any sections that you're unsure of, or do not have a corresponding answer (for example, many self-published CD-R albums don't have a catalogue number), just leave it blank. If there is any promotional material, such as group profile pictures or music videos, add those below the infobox. You should try to scale them to roughly the same size as the infobox. Tracklist If this is a standard album, you just need to use the "numbered list" tool in the toolbar to write the tracklist, like: # BiMBO # MONSTER BOURGEOiSiE # MMM BREAD # Etcetera However, sometimes, especially if the group is signed to a major label, the album might come with additional discs, or editions. If that's the case, you can use the tabber code to combine them all together in a tidy way. For example, this: CD 1= # BiMBO # MONSTER BOURGEOiSiE # MMM BREAD # Etcetera |-|CD 2= # Primeval # MONSTER BOURGEOiSiE (Smooth Jazz Ver.) |-|Blu-Ray= BREAD NEW IDOL SOCiETY TOUR AT SANRIO PUROLAND # MONSTER BOURGEOiSiE # Have you ever eaten Bimbo bread? # Etcetera # MONSTER BOURGEOiSiE (Smooth Jazz Ver.) Bonus Movie * HOW TO MAKE BiMBO BREAD * BiMBO Music Video * BiMBO Making of MV Becomes this (Note, delete the spaces before each line or it won't work): CD 1= # BiMBO # MONSTER BOURGEOiSiE # MMM BREAD # Etcetera |-|CD 2= # Primeval # MONSTER BOURGEOiSiE (Smooth Jazz Ver.) |-|Blu-Ray= BREAD NEW IDOL SOCiETY TOUR AT SANRIO PUROLAND # MONSTER BOURGEOiSiE # Have you ever eaten Bimbo bread? # Etcetera # MONSTER BOURGEOiSiE (Smooth Jazz Ver.) Bonus Movie * HOW TO MAKE BiMBO BREAD * BiMBO Music Video * BiMBO Making of MV You can also use the tabber in the infobox to display the album art of releases with multiple editions. The code for the alternative album covers on this page's infobox is: |-|L.E CD= |-|L.E Blu-Ray= Featured Members * UwU Wu (First) * Haruna Back Bing (First) * Caca Partin Caca (First) * Mamaland (First/Last, "BiMBO" only) Album Information If this information is not on the artist's official website, you can usually find these credits on lyric sites or Discogs. You do not need to do this for tracks that were released as singles or previous albums, as those should already be on that release's page. BiMBO * Lyrics: JxSxK * Composition: Iguchi Ichiro Etcetera * Lyrics: UwU Wu * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta Category:Templates Category:Placeholders